Shakespeare
by castiel52
Summary: AU. DESTIEL SLASH. Winchester Inc. and Novak Enterprise are the largest companies in the United States. One has the expertise with cars while the other possesses the expertise on gadgets. The two founders were once the best of friends but were pushed apart by jealousy and anger. . . Full summary written inside because it doesn't fit. I forgot that character is different from word.
1. Two Households

******I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL NOR THE CHARACTERS NOR THE ACTORS NOR THE IDEA OF THE TV SHOW BECAUSE ERIC KRIPKE WAS THE GENIUS WHO THOUGHT OF IT.**

**SUMMARY: **AU. DESTIEL SLASH. Winchester Inc. and Novak Enterprise are the largest companies in the United States. One has the expertise with cars while the other possesses the expertise on gadgets. The two founders were once the best of friends but were pushed apart by jealousy and anger. Now, their two boys have found their way to each other's arms and later on, to each other's hearts. Will the young men's love for each other mend their parents' feud? Or will their parents break them apart?

**WORD COUNT:** 1,362

**CHAPTER RATING:** K

**STORY WARNING/S:** Boy with boy romance. Boys kissing, having sex and such. _Hinting_ of character death. If you're homophobic, walk out. **NOW**.

**CHAPTER WARNING/S:** None

**GENRE:** Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship

**OTHERS:** This story was inspired by the movie "**Private Romeo**" by Mr. Allan Brown, which used William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" as an actual script. Loosely based on "Romeo and Juliet" itself. **NO DEATHS WILL HAPPEN SO YOU CAN ALL RELAX.**

**_AN: I live because of reviews so it would be much appreciated. ;D_  
**

**_Also, I don't read/edit/check/whatever my stories more than just once so I'm sorry for the grammatical errors._**

**_Love y'all!_ *blows a kiss to you guys.***

* * *

**Shakespeare**

_**Two Households…**_

**0===0**

"Ash, I still don't understand why we have to go to this…" A man with dirty blonde hair trailed off as his hands moved in the air, as if he doesn't really know how to articulate what he wanted to say. "this… _ball_!" he finally finished by choking out the last word, as if it was the most frightening thing he has ever heard.

"Dean." A man with a mullet sighed and rolled his eyes before he continued. "This is going to be fun. Trust me man." He held Dean's shoulder's firmly, as if it was enough assurance for the young man.

"Ash, it's a ball the _Novaks_ are hosting. You know how much my father hates the man!" The blonde man—Dean—exclaimed as he held the mask his friend gave him. It was black in color which covered his eyes and right cheek, leaving his mouth exposed. It has four white diamond-like stones on the right part, from somewhere above his eyebrow moving down to the side of his eye. The stones were of different sizes; the one on top was the biggest and it decreased in size as it moved to the side. He wore a white long-sleeved button up shirt which was tucked inside his black slacks which hung perfectly by his hips. The coat that was given to him to wear over the shirt was hanging on the back of the couch.

They have been having this argument for almost an hour now. Dean was actually surprised that Ash was able to make him get dressed for the said ball.

"Dude, that'll make it more fun. And it's not like we'll bump into the Novak dude your dad hates too much. You're twenty-four, live your life man!" Ash said happily as he slapped Dean's shoulders once.

"You told me the same thing when I was seventeen and wanted me to get drunk." Dean replied in a tone that was close to annoyed.

"Still, it's a Masquerade Ball man. You're wearing a mask. It's not like they'll know it's you. Also, you haven't been publicly seen for a while now. You've been studying the cars Japan makes that you've been away for quite a long time." It was true; Dean has been staying in Japan for almost four years now and has stayed in Germany two years prior to study about their car models so that the Winchester Inc. could benefit from it.

"Ash…" Dean said with hesitance in his tone but the other man knew Dean was on the verge of agreeing.

"Come on Dean! Man up. It's just a ball and we'll be fine, I swear." Dean rolled his eyes at that and took the coat then walked out of the door. Ash's fists punched the air as if he had one a million dollars then took his own coat and mask and followed Dean outside to get to the party.

**0===0**

"Castiel!" A loud, almost furious, but still worried, voice shouted. Said man has chocolate brown hair that almost seemed black in the dark. His eyes were chocolate brown as well and were slightly rounded. He had a pointed nose and fair skin. He was about six feet in height and has a lean body. He was in his mid-forties—forty-seven, to be specific—and was calling his only son from downstairs in the living room. He has been calling the young man—sixteen of age—for quite a while now and the boy hasn't responded once. He wasn't sure if he should be mad that his son possibly snuck out or worried that perhaps someone took him. To give himself a peace of mind, he trudged upstairs to his son's room. When he opened the door to the boy's room, his heart suddenly warmed and his eyes softened at the sight.

Castiel has his headphones on him, sitting cross-legged on the chair by his desk, and was listening to something his father couldn't hear; his face serious and unreadable. He has a guitar in one hand and a pen in the other. A laptop sat in front of him and a notebook beside it. He must've been writing a new song, which was why he couldn't hear his father—Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled softly and gently closed the door behind him. Even though he wanted his only son to take over their business, which specializes in gadgets, he loved (loves) seeing his only son writing poems, stories and create music every now and then. The boy also loved to sketch, paint and draw with pastels. Whenever the boy did so, he was reminded of his late wife, Anna Milton Novak, because she loved writing and sketching. But the person he remembered most was the woman he loved the most, who, sadly wasn't his late wife.

Lucifer quietly walked towards Castiel, even though he was quite certain the boy wouldn't hear him. When he was directly behind his son, he snatched the headphones out of the boy's head, making the latter gasp in surprise and quickly turned his head towards the intruder in his room. When he saw it was his father, he visibly relaxed and quickly pouted; giving his father a look that resembled a little puppy. Lucifer can't help but chuckle at that and lean down to kiss the top of his son's head, pulling him in a short embrace in the process.

"I see you've been writing again." He said with a smile when they pulled away from each other as he passed the headphones back to his son.

"Yeah. I'm still working on it. Hopefully it'll be good." Castiel said with a wide smile as he put the headphones down on his desk beside his laptop.

"No wonder you haven't been responding to my calls." Lucifer said in a teasing tone as he moved back to sit by the edge of his son's bed. Castiel blushed lightly and muttered a soft apology, making his father laugh loudly. "It's alright, son. At least I know you didn't sneak out again." He said when sobered up; his eyes glinting with amusement.

"It was one time!" Castiel cried out; his eyes going wide as he gaped at his father, earning him another round of laughter from the older man.

When Lucifer's laughter turned into soft chuckles, he patted his knees and stood up, his hands on his own knees serving as support. Castiel followed his father's movements with his eyes. Lucifer sighed softly with a small smile and looked at his son with a fond expression. "Well, you better get ready for the party. Raphael said there are already quite a number of people there. It'll officially start in thirty minutes."

Castiel groaned and gave his father his best puppy-eyes which usually win every argument they have. He even pouted his lips more to emphasize. "Do I really have to?" he let his lower lip tremble a little and widened his blue eyes even more. On normal occasions, Lucifer might have agreed to let Castiel do as he pleases, but it was a special occasion and his son was needed.

"Son, I'm introducing you as the heir to Novak Enterprise. You're the one needed the most." He said with a soft smile.

"Fine." He grumbled in return and stood up to get his vest and the mask that was made for him.

Castiel wore a pale blue long-sleeved button up shirt with a black vest on top. He was wearing black slacks and black leather shoes. His mask was white in color which covered his eyes and his left cheek but left his mouth exposed. Said mask has four black diamond-like stones that surrounded his left eye, from his eyebrow to the side, decreasing in size with the one by the eyebrow being the largest.

The white mask somehow emphasized how blue his eyes were while the stones made them seem to shine brighter. The color of the mask even brought out the darkness and unruliness of his chocolate brown hair that almost seemed black in the dark.

When the young man was done, he and his father started the short drive to the venue of the event.

* * *

Also posted on my LJ which gave the story a nice effect because of the theme I used. :3

castiel52 . livejournal 1148 . html # cutid1

Cover photo...

castiel52 . deviantart # / d5cl1bi


	2. The Masquerade Ball

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL NOR THE CHARACTERS NOR THE ACTORS NOR THE IDEA OF THE TV SHOW BECAUSE ERIC KRIPKE WAS THE GENIUS WHO THOUGHT OF IT.**

**SUMMARY: **AU. DESTIEL SLASH. Winchester Inc. and Novak Enterprise are the largest companies in the United States. One has the expertise with cars while the other possesses the expertise on gadgets. The two founders were once the best of friends but were pushed apart by jealousy and anger. Now, their two boys have found their way to each other's arms and later on, to each other's hearts. Will the young men's love for each other mend their parents' feud? Or will their parents break them apart?

**WORD COUNT: **4, 161 (titles included)

**CHAPTER RATING:** K

**STORY WARNING/S:** Boy with boy romance. Boys kissing, having sex and such. _Hinting_ of character death. If you're homophobic, walk out. **NOW**.

**CHAPTER WARNING/S:** None

**GENRE:** Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship

**OTHERS:** This story was inspired by the movie "**Private Romeo**" by Mr. Alan Brown, which used William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" as an actual script. Loosely based on "Romeo and Juliet" itself. **NO DEATHS WILL HAPPEN SO YOU CAN ALL RELAX.**

**_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites guys! They're amazing ego-boosters! ;D Once again, I live because of reviews so it would be much appreciated. ;D_  
**

**_I'll be quoting some lines from Romeo and Juliet in this chapter (and in a few more in the near future) and the way they'll deliver it is kind of based on how I wanted them to deliver it. A little more or less how I understood it or what I think would fit._**

**_Also, I don't read/edit/check/whatever my stories more than just once so I'm sorry for the grammatical errors._**

**_Love y'all!_ *blows a kiss to you guys.***

**P.S. If you're Romeo and Juliet's biggest fan, you'll love this... Or not. Carry on. . . MY WAYWARD SON! XD**

**\m/**

* * *

**Shakespeare**

_**The Masquerade Ball…**_

**0===0**

"Why are we here again?" Dean asked Ash for the umpteenth time that night. He still wondered how Ash was able to convince him to go to the Novak's Masquerade Ball.

Ash sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes then looked at Dean. He held him by the shoulders and sternly said, "Because we're here to have fun, Dean. Just relax, okay? Nothing will happen, man. This party's gonna be so awesome you'll forget that your father's arch enemy held this event." He waggled his eyebrows and let his hands fall from Dean's shoulders. It's not that Dean didn't trust Ash, he just didn't trust a drunk Ash, which will probably happen soon if the man with a mullet (seriously, this isn't the seventies or whatever, what's up with the mullet?!) didn't stir away from alcohol. Sometimes he wondered if Ash really was older than him by six years.

Dean kept his eyes on the older man, making sure he stayed sober and that he'd behave. He followed Ash's movements with his eyes, ready to take action if he ever came near anything alcoholic. He told the older man earlier, before they arrived at the party, that he'd leave his sorry ass behind if he ever touched any alcohol and the older man vowed to be sober, but that didn't mean he can't be careful.

When he was quite certain Ash would follow through his promise, he gave himself the time to study the place. The place looked amazing. The designs—the colors, banners and few posters that littered the place—were extravagant. It was very well thought-off and Dean was very impressed.

He has never been in a Masquerade Ball because he was always busy studying cars and helping his dad manage the company. If he wasn't studying nor helping his father, he was hanging out with his two younger brothers—Sam (twenty years old) and Adam (fifteen years old). He loved (loves) those two boys and wouldn't trade them for the world.

He let his eyes wander some more, studying the place and the people around him. He didn't know many of them but he knew a few. Some were CEOs from other car companies and some were from computer companies. A few Presidents of large companies were seen and some of them are actually colleagues of his father—John Winchester. He vaguely wondered if John knew that they were in good terms with Novak then realized that everything was purely business between those people and John.

He watched the room with wary eyes, waiting for someone to discover him and kick him out of the ball. He still didn't know how Ash obtained the invitations but then decided against about questioning it. He shouldn't question Ash's geek prowess and nerdy tendencies. He knew that what Ash did had something to do with computers. Sometimes he wondered why Ash chose to work for them instead of the Novaks when he was clearly a computer geek.

When a waitress stumbled upon him, he took one of the wine glasses and smiled his thanks to her as she bowed her head softly and walked away from him. He took a sip of his wine—red—and let his eyes wander once more; when his gaze reached the entrance, a tall man with a boy—probably around Adam's age or a little older—came in. The older man simply wore a typical suit jacket and a black mask to cover the upper part of his face. The younger one wore a mask that surprisingly matched his', except for the color. He wore a black vest over a long-sleeved, pale blue button up shirt. He couldn't see how the boy really looked like, but somehow, he can tell that he was good looking.

The two men that came in went straight to the center of the venue, where a stage was built for the event. When the man talked to a woman who seemed to be hosting the event of the night, he realized that that was Lucifer Novak, the person his father saw as an arch enemy and the young man was probably his only son, Castiel Novak. Since Lucifer has never shown his son in public, Dean was excited to see the heir of Novak Enterprise.

**0===0**

When they arrived in the venue, Castiel was agitated. Tonight would be the first time that he would be acknowledged as the heir to his father's company. He was kept hidden because he had to remain safe since was an only child and his father wanted him to be raised normally. He went to public schools instead of private ones because his father wanted him to experience real life. His name was changed and his identity was never found out because the only people who knew who he was were the heads of the schools he has been to. He was never bullied because despite the fact that he was very intellectual, he was good enough with sports and self defense that the school bullies left him alone. He was quite popular with women as well because they liked his innocent face and his excellence in literature, music and arts.

As they stepped closer to the stage that was made in the center of the place, he grew a little more agitated. He didn't want to be exposed just yet because then, the expectations will start coming. He didn't want people to see him as Lucifer Novak's successor. He wanted to be seen as Lucifer Novak's _beloved son_. He also wanted to stay at the school he has been because he has made a few friends—Jo Harvelle, Tessa McKinsey and Inias Archer—who liked him for who he was, simply as Castiel Novak and not as _the_ Castiel Novak. Even when he told them who he really was, they didn't treat him differently neither did they try to take advantage of him. They kept his secret as their own and remained faithful to him. He knew that the moment that he was to be introduced publicly as the heir to Novak Enterprise, he would have to transfer to a private school.

"So there's my favorite cousin!" A voice from behind him exclaimed, distracting him momentarily from the agitation he was feeling. He knew that voice anywhere and was glad that his cousin made it.

"Gabriel!" he said as he turned to face him. Gabriel was eight years older than him but they were still close. Gabriel made it his responsibility to take care of Castiel because he was the youngest among them.

Gabriel wore a black coat over a white button up. It was tucked inside his black slacks that hung on his waist. He was wearing dark brown leather shoes, a red tie around his neck. His mask was a dark shade of blue and covered barely more than a quarter of his face—the left side—resembling the mask that Phantom wore in Phantom of the Opera.

They hugged each other and Gabriel realized that Castiel has grown slightly taller since he last saw him four months ago. "You've grown." He said in surprise with a smile when they pulled away from each other.

"I know. And I'm quite certain I'll grow taller than you in time." The younger man responded with a smile; amusement and mischief shining in his eyes.

"We'll see about that." Gabriel replied with a wink. He looked at Lucifer who was now watching them fondly and said, "Can Castiel and I entertain the guests for a while?"

"Romeo and Juliet?" Lucifer asked with a smile while Castiel snorted.

Whenever events like tonight happen (mostly just family gatherings), Gabriel and Castiel reenact scenes from Romeso and Juliet to entertain the guests. They made their own version of the said play, making it sound modern to fit their generation.

"Of course! I can't sing, he can't dance; win-win. Both of us can act well, so why not?"

"Very well." Lucifer said with a smile and a shake of his head. He called the hostess and told her about the performance. Castiel looked back at his cousin with a smile and shake of his head.

"Balcony scene?" he asked the older man with a raised brow. Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly because they always act during said events and it was always Romeo and Juliet that they have memorized the whole play.

"What else? I'm not going to kiss you."

"There is a kissing scene." Castiel asked with confusion.

"Who said we'll reach that part of the play?" Gabriel responded with a wink and walked towards the stage when Lucifer signaled for them to walk up.

"May I please have everyone's attention?" Lucifer asked through the microphone. The whole room went silent to give him their attention. "Tonight, I will be introducing my one and only son to the public. I will show off my little boy who really isn't so little anymore." He said with a smile and gained soft chuckles from the crowd. "But before I do that, before I let the world have a piece of my son, he and his cousin Gabriel will do a little presentation for all of you. They usually do this during family gatherings, which happen quite a lot, if you may ask, and gain many compliments, even though they have seen it a million times. My son and his cousin will reenact a scene from the play Romeo and Juliet." He remained silent for a while and watched the crowd then continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, Gabriel and Castiel Novak! Give them a round of applause." He exclaimed and extended an arm to the direction of the two men who went up on stage. Gabriel shook his uncle's hand and muttered a soft thank you while Castiel embraced his father as he passed by him.

The two boys possessed their own microphones. Gabriel jumped down from the stage while Castiel sat down by the edge of the stage. There were spotlights that pointed at the two men while the rest of the light in the room dimmed. Gabriel started.

"**But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.**" Gabriel stared at his cousin who was now playing with his fingers with a barely hidden smile. Gabriel straightened his stance and continued in a firm tone, "**Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious;**" He shook his head softly as he said the last line. He tilted his head to one side, as if he was trying to seek Castiel's face then continued, "**Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it; cast it off.**" He stepped forward; a small, barely there step to remain seemingly hidden from the younger man's view. Castiel was fully smiling now as his cousin continued. "**It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?**" he said with a huff, a small shake of his head and a light frown. He wet his lips and swallowed thickly, then took a deep breath and continued, "**Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes; to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head?**" he huffed a light laugh, his voice filled with awe and light amusement. He wet his lips once more and took another small step forward then continued,"**The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!**" Another soft chuckle was huffed as he shook his head, as if in disbelief."**O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!**" He kept his gaze trained on his cousin as he finished his lines while Castiel tried not to laugh.

"**Ay me!**" The younger boy said with a soft sigh and with barely contained laughter. When he pulled the microphone away from him, he laughed openly as Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

Gabriel cleared his throat before he continued. "**She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.**"

Castiel became serious then, as if he was finally internalizing and was actually, in fact, Juliet. He sighed softly once more, looked at nothing in particular, as if he was actually having a daydream about the person he has fallen in love with, smiled with that same dreamy look but with a small hint of sadness, and started to say the lines. "**O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.**"

Everyone was amazed as the young Novak delivered the lines. His tone, articulation and the softness of his voice made it seem that he really was in love. He kept the act and sighed dreamily once more then bit his lower lip. Then, it was Gabriel's turn to deliver his lines.

He smiled at the way his cousin's demeanor has suddenly changed before he whispered the lines with awe in his voice. "**Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?**"

Castiel bowed his head to hide the amused smile that was forming on his lips. When he raised his head once more, he was, once again, Juliet Capulet and gave another dreamy sigh to emphasize the character's emotions before he spoke once more. "**'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.**"He paused and exhaled sharply. He wet his lower lip and frowned in wonder then said, "**What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man.**" He said with annoyance in his tone and a light frown on his face that was still hidden from their audience."**O, be some other name! What's in a name, that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet?**" His eyes and voice were filled with wonder when he said those words. He sighed wearily and continued, "**So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title.**" He sighed heavily and looked at nothing in particular with pleading eyes."**Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee, take all myself.**"

Gabriel suddenly jumped on the stage; swift and quiet as he delivered his lines the moment his cousin finished. "**I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo.**"

Castiel pretended to be startled and suddenly stood up. He tilted his head to one side as if he was searching for something and said in a slightly frightened yet furious voice, "**What man art thou that thus be screen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?**"

Gabriel exhaled softly and moved closer, towards his cousin as he said in a soft and rueful voice, "**By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself; because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word.**"

Castiel exhaled sharply, as if in disbelief, and took a small step back. He swallowed thickly and wet his lips then said in a voice filled with disbelief and awe, "**My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:**" He paused and swallowed thickly once more and looked straight at Gabriel."**Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?**"

Gabriel took another step forward, getting closer to the younger man. He sighed softly and said in a soft, sweet voice, "**Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.**"

Castiel gave another sharp exhale and looked away from his cousin. When he looked back, he said with a concerned voice, "**How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?**" He huffed and wet his lips then continued, "**The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here.**" He expanded an arm, gesturing to the place that was supposed to be a home of the Capulets then took a step forward.

Gabriel sighed softly and took another bold step forward then said in a soft voice, "**With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out,**" he extended an arm to gesture around the place and paused. He looked at Castiel straight in the eye and said in a strong voice, "**and what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.**"

Castiel clenched his jaw and looked away with a shake of his head then said in a quiet but unwavering voice, "**If they do see thee, they will murder thee.**"

Gabriel smirked and moved forward once more, this time taking three small steps, giving him approximately a three-feet distance from his cousin and said, "**Alack,**" he huffed the word then continued in a voice filled with confidence, "**there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity.**"

Castiel looked back at Gabriel and said in a concerned voice, "**I would not for the world they saw thee here.**"

Gabriel took two more steps forward and said in an assuring tone, "**I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; and but thou love me, let them find me here: my life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.**"

Castiel wet his lips and sighed softly. He took a small step forward and said, "**By whose direction found'st thou out this place?**"

Gabriel took his own step forward. He and Castiel are now a foot apart and everyone in the room was enthralled by the two men's performance. He looked directly at Castiel's eyes and wet his lips then replied, "**By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;**" He paused and raised his hand to cup the younger man's cheek and continued, "**he lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise.**"

Castiel smiled wistfully and held Gabriel's wrist with a hand then said, "**Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush be paint my cheek, for that which thou hast heard me speak to-night fain would I dwell on form,**" His eyes suddenly widened, as if in fear, and his hand dropped from Gabriel's wrist as Gabriel's hand slid down from his cheek as well, "**fain,**" he repeated and stepped back, "**fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment!**" He swallowed thickly and looked at Gabriel with wide eyes. "**Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries then say, love laughs.**" He chuckled softly but there was no humor in it, and looked away from his cousin. He took a deep breath and said in a stern but soft and slightly wistful voice, "**O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.**" He took a deep breath and held his head high as he stared at Gabriel straight in the eye who seemed to be having an internal turmoil as his cousin spoke. "**In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: but trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered.**"

Gabriel sighed softly and looked at the younger man with fond eyes then said in a sweet voice, "**Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear ,that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—**"

"**O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable.**" Castiel cut his cousin suddenly with a strong but pleading voice and turned his back to the older man.

"**What shall I swear by?**" Gabriel asked, truly confused and took a step forward.

Castiel sighed softly and said in a quiet voice, "**Do not swear at all;**" he paused and turned to look at his cousin before he continued in the same tone of voice, "**Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee.**"

Gabriel stared at him as if searching for something and started with an unwavering, "**If my heart's dear love—**" but was cut off quickly when Castiel spoke.

"**Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night:**" he sighed softly and looked down on the ground then continued, "**It is too rash, too unadvised, too..**" He trailed off and shook his head lightly and swallowed thickly as he thought of the right word to say "**sudden; Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'It lightens.**'" He wet his lips once more and sighed softly, then looked back up at Gabriel who now has a soft frown on his face. "**Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.**" He walked back slowly as he said, "**Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!**" he then turned abruptly, as if he was trying to run away until a hand held his arm and turned him around.

"**O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?**" Gabriel asked incredulously when Castiel was facing him once more.

"**What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?**" Castiel asked in the same incredulous tone as Gabriel let his hand slide down from the younger man's arm.

"**The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.**" Gabriel responded in a matter-of-factly tone.

Castiel huffed and looked away for a moment. When he looked back, his eyes were soft and so was his voice when he said, "**I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give again.**"

Gabriel frowned; clearly misunderstanding what was said and asked with a pained voice, "**Wouldst thou withdraw it?**" he paused and wet his lips then said, "**For what purpose, love?**"

Castiel huffed once more with a small sad smile, "**But to be frank, and give it thee again.**" He sighed softly and held Gabriel's face with one hand, then he said in a soft intimate voice, "**And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.**"

Gabriel winked at his cousin, signaling the end of their little performance, making the younger man laugh loudly. The crowd was silent for a while until one man from the crowd broke it by clapping his hands loudly. The crowd followed the example and started clapping loudly as well. Castiel blushed lightly and he and his cousin bowed before they went back down from the stage. He knew he will be introduced during the climax of the party.

**0===0**

When the two men finished their little performance, Dean was more than just impressed; he was downright _speechless_. When he realized that the performance was over and no one has reacted yet, he clapped his hands loudly, making the rest of the crowd follow his example.

After that performance, he wanted to meet Lucifer Novak's only son.

* * *

**As said in the story, it wasn't delivered the same way most of us knew how (like a poem being delivered or whatsoever). It was delivered in a more or less casual way. Here's a video clip of the movie that inspired me on how the lines were delivered...**

hypertext transfer protocol colon slash! slash! world wide web dot youtube dot com slash! watch?v=2mPAkzpmCGc

_(Well, you know what you'll replace._ :D)

******I just uploaded that video because I couldn't find it on youtube and this chapter is actually a re-post because I had a different link in the other one. Anyway, this isn't really a Balcony Scene because they were in the Science Lab. But, oh well. They still delivered it well. :D Oh, and I encourage you to really watch the movie because it's really good (in my opinion and a few other people) and the two boys have amazing chemistry. :)**


	3. With Thoughts of You

**_Sorry it took quite a while. I was kind of busy with school stuff and others. Also, thank you so much for the awesome reviews guys! I needed Ego-boosters. Haha. Anyway, here's the third chapter! Hopefully you'll like it and give a review. Haha. XD_  
**

**_Love y'all!_ *blows a kiss to you guys***

* * *

**Shakespeare**

_**With Thoughts of You…**_

**0===0**

When Castiel and his cousin got off the stage, Dean started to move to have a chat with Lucifer Novak's only son. He liked the way the boy delivered the lines and it was quite obvious that he was a Romeo and Juliet, if not a Shakespeare, fan. He himself loved the play because there were times that his mother, Mary, would site some of the lines. He was determined to meet _Juliet Capulet_.

It didn't take Dean long to find the younger man; he was talking with his cousin with a smile and Dean prayed to a god he didn't even believe in that he could get Castiel alone, even just for a short while.

Fifteen minutes later, he saw the younger man excuse himself from the small crowd that has finally gathered and walked towards the balcony of the building. Dean followed him and watched him as he leaned his forearms by the railings. He saw Castiel sigh softly as he moved towards the younger man.

"Your performance tonight was astounding." He said as he got closer to Castiel, who startled when he spoke. The younger man looked over his shoulder to look at him and smiled softly then muttered a soft 'thank you' then went back to gazing at the sky. Dean leaned by the railings as well and then said, "So you're Lucifer Novak's only son and heir." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Castiel nodded gently at that but otherwise remained silent. He didn't really plan on talking to a stranger tonight.

After a few silent moments, Castiel sighed softly and smiled at the mysterious man beside him then said, "I'd better get back." then pushed himself away from the railing to get back inside. But before he can actually walk back inside, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." Dean said as he held the younger man's wrist. He didn't know why he held Castiel still, neither did he know what he wanted to say. And when Castiel moved his body slightly towards him and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, he got an idea.

Dean huffed softly with a smile and let Castiel's wrist go. He wet his lips and inhaled deeply. He looked straight at the younger man, at the mask almost identical to his then said, "**If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this,**" he paused and gestured at the younger man with a soft huff and continued, "**holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch**" he took Castiel's hand and leaned down towards the hand to kiss it as he said, "**with a tender kiss.**" He kissed the back of Castiel's hand in a gentleman way and smiled at him as he let the hand go slowly.

Castiel smiled in disbelief and saw the game the stranger was playing. He huffed out a short laugh and looked at the stranger with a look that clearly said, '_seriously?_' Dean simply smiled and shrugged, clearly responding with a '_what can you do?_' gesture. His smile was quite challenging and his eyes sparkled with mischief. He knew Castiel would play along.

Castiel huffed and licked his lips, then started saying the lines to play along. "**Good pilgrim,**" he started with a small tilt of his head, "**you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this;**" he gestured one hand towards Dean with raised eyebrows, "**for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,**" he took one of Dean's hands in his own, making the older man glance at their hands. Castiel raised their hands and intertwined their fingers as he moved closer to Dean, consuming his personal space as he continued, "**and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.**" He looked up at the older man with a soft, teasing smile, their faces merely five to six inches apart.

Dean swallowed thickly and wet his lips, then said his own lines in a slightly less confident tone. "**Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?**"

Castiel quickly nodded in agreement as he said, "**Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.**"

The corner of Dean's mouth twitched and said, "**O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;**" he gestured with the hand still intertwined with Castiel's, "**they pray,**" a small shrug, "**grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.**" He moved closer to the younger man and so did Castiel.

"**Saints do not move,**" He said and shot a glance at Dean's lips then continued, "**though grant for prayers' sake.**"

Dean smiled softly and leaned his head closer to the younger man's letting his breath ghost against his lips as he whispered, "**Then move not, while my prayers effect I take.**" He moved closer, aiming to steal a soft kiss from the younger man but a hand pushed against his chest. The younger man was biting his lower lip with a shy smile; their hands still intertwined.

"I don't think so." He muttered as he pushed Dean away from him. He let go of the older man's hand and moved backwards. He still didn't know who the man was and didn't like the thought of giving his first kiss to someone he didn't even know.

Dean let out a nervous chuckle and put his hands inside his pockets and said, "Damn. Just when I thought I'd get lucky to kiss a hot guy like you."

Castiel huffed out a short laugh and asked, "Do you do this often?"

"Not really. You were simply irresistible up there." He winked, making the younger man blush lightly. The lighting was enough for them to see each other's expressions.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" Castiel asked after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe." He replied in a teasing tone and moved closer to the younger man. "Are you interested to know who I am?"

"I don't know." Castiel responded in the same teasing manner and stayed where he stood as the older man approached.

"I think you are." Dean took another step forward with a slightly seductive smile. "I think you want to know me." He flirted and took one last step, giving him a two-foot distance from Castiel.

"You're confident. How do you know I even like men?" Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to one side with a challenging smile.

"Because you're obviously flirting with me, aren't you?" Dean said with a smirk and took another step forward.

Castiel looked away and Dean can see the blush tainting the younger man's cheeks—what was visible of it anyway—and smiled widely, taking one more step closer to him. "I've never flirted with anyone." The younger man admitted quietly. Dean was quite surprised that the younger man has never flirted with anyone. At his age—which was probably sixteen or seventeen to him—he should know the art of flirting.

"Really?" Dean blurted out. At Castiel's shy nod,he continued. "If this is your first time at flirting, you're very good at it." Castiel chanced a glance at him and smiled softly, tightening his arms around him, as if he was defending himself.

Dean found the younger man's shyness quite adorable—something he would never admit—and held his chin, tilting his head upwards so that he could meet his eyes. He just noticed how stunning those blue eyes were. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down to capture the younger man's lips with his own, but was once again pushed away gently.

"I told you; I don't think so. I won't give my first kiss to a stranger." Castiel said nervously and looked away.

"Would it help if you knew my name?" Dean teased. Castiel bit his lower lip shyly and looked back at Dean's eyes.

"_What_ is your name?" He whispered by Dean's mouth; his breath ghosting against Dean's lips.

They simply stared at each other for a short while until Dean wet his lips. "Jensen." He lied smoothly, "Jensen Ackles."

Castiel tilted his head to one side, studying his face as if he was unconvinced by the name given to him. He simply nodded his head softly, even though it seemed that he didn't believe the older man and said. "It was to meet you, Jensen." He walked out of Dean's hold and smiled at him one more time before he went back inside. This time, Dean let him go, only the thoughts of Castiel with him filled his mind.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter. Nishishi. :3**_


	4. Knowing You

**_I am so, so, so, so , SOOOOO sorry for the late update. I have been busy with school and I have been experiencing severe writer's block along with all the stress. Anyway, our final exams for the semester were done so I could focus more with my stories._  
**

**_Thank you so much for your reviews guys! They were (are) very much appreciated and are really amazing ego-boosters. Haha. I read them everytime I feel stuck with my story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Don't forget to review guys! :)_**

**_Love y'all! _*blows a kiss to you guys***

* * *

**Shakespeare**

_**Knowing You…**_

**0===0**

When the ball ended, Dean stayed behind and subtly followed Castiel and his father to their home. How he was able to remain unseen was a great mystery. He pulled over a few meters away to remain inconspicuous. The car they were in entered the now open gate. Dean made his way inside over the fence.

Dean hid by a tree which was decently far enough that he wouldn't be noticed. As Castiel and his father got out, Dean finally saw Castiel's face. He was more breathtaking without the mask hiding his face. He was the perfect depiction of a Greek god.

His face was still slightly rounded in some areas; his chin, his cheeks and his jaw. But Dean knew that when the young Novak got older, his jaw would be sharper, his chin would be more defined and those cheeks would compliment his face better. His blue eyes looked even better without the mask. They seemed to shine brighter and they looked livelier as he smiled up at his father.

Their house wasn't as big as Dean has expected. It was actually quite a simple house—for someone as rich as the Novaks anyway. It was a two-storey house that was twice as big as an ordinary family house. The design of the house was plain and simple; a gate, a garage, a driveway then the main entrance. The only thing that made it above the average house—besides its size—was that most rooms had balconies. He just hoped Castiel's own room had a balcony and that he would take the time to gaze outside, even for a while.

After almost half an hour of watching, waiting, Dean was finally prepared to leave. But, the fate has favored him at that moment. One room's door opened to the balcony and out came the young Castiel Novak.

The young Novak was wearing a black wife beater that hugged his lean frame just fine, dark blue shorts that fell all the way to the top of his knees.

Dean smiled widely to himself to see the young Novak there, looking even more stunning in those simple clothes than the ones he was wearing at the party. He looked relaxed and carefree at that moment, leaning his forearms on the railings of the balcony, gazing at the moon and the stars with a soft smile on his face.

From where he stood, he can see and faintly hear Castiel chuckle as he tilted his head downwards. He didn't even know he moved until he was almost below the younger man's balcony. He heard Castiel sigh before he lifted his head once more and said, "**O, Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?**" he chuckled in a slightly rueful way then said in modern English, "Jensen. Is that really who you are?"

Dean smiled even more and took out the mask he has put in his pocket earlier then wore it. It was time to meet Juliet once more.

He climbed a tree which eventually landed on the balcony beside Castiel's own. It was quite dark and Dean was good at remaining silent so the younger man didn't hear or see him coming. "**I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized, henceforth I never will be Romeo.**"

Castiel gasped and moved back a little, trying to find out who it was who spoke in the darkness. Dean, on the other hand, hopped up on the railing then jumped to Castiel's room. He landed gracefully and smiled at the younger man when he saw realization in those blue eyes. "You." Castiel gasped.

Dean gave him a small smile and said, "Me." with a small, shy wave of his hand.

"What are you—?" Castiel started but paused when Dean raised a hand. Castiel stared, wide-eyed at the stranger with him. "Who are you?" he asked when the other man did not speak after silencing him.

Dean sighed softly and wet his dry lips. He knew he should tell Castiel who he really was but he was afraid of the reaction he would get. "**Call me but lo—**" Dean started but was silenced when the younger man quickly spoke.

"Enough with the games. I can tell you were lying when you told me your name." Castiel said with slight anger and fright in his tone. For all he knew, the other man could be a serial killer.

"Just…" Dean started but trailed off. He sighed softly once more then continued. "Just play along. Please. You'll know who I _really_ am." He looked at the younger man with pleading eyes, willing him to understand him. Fortunately for him, Castiel nodded, although stiffly, and he continued. "**Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized, henceforth I never will be Romeo.**" He shrugged and took a bold step towards Castiel. The younger man took a step back.

"**What man art thou that thus be screen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel**?" Castiel replied in an angry tone as he played along. He wasn't the Juliet Capulet Gabriel talked to earlier that night.

Dean swallowed thickly and took another step forward. "**By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word.**" He emphasized the word enemy with another step.

Castiel sighed heavily and wet his dry lips then said, "**My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: art thou not Romeo**" he gestured a hand at the stranger's direction, "**and a Montague**?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, willing the younger man to understand. He waved his hand in front of him, silently urging him to understand the words he just spoke, the meaning he has been trying to convey.

When Castiel simply looked at him with confusion, he said, "Repeat the last line."

Castiel tilted his head to one side as his brows furrowed in confusion but did as the stranger asked him to do. "**Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?**" he said in a tone void of the appropriate emotion. The stranger did the same thing as he did previously, his eyes nearly pleading now. "**Art thou not Romeo**" Castiel started slowly, realization starting to sink in. "**and a Montague.**" The last words were delivered in a whisper. "**Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?**" He repeated then stared at the stranger. "You're a Winchester." He said and looked at him with wide eyes.

When Castiel has finally realized who he was, Dean gave the younger man a nervous smile and a light huff then said, "The oldest one." as he removed his mask. "Dean." He said simply and extended an arm for Castiel to shake but the younger man simply gaped at him, causing him to retract the offered hand.

"How the hell did you get into the party? The guests were checked and possessed invitations." Castiel asked incredulously. No one should be able to get into the party without an invitation and they were checked before entering the venue.

"I had a super genius computer geek for a best friend. It was easy for him." Dean replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But—" Castiel started but was suddenly cut off when he heard his father call him from his door; it was obviously a good thing that Castiel has thought to lock his door. Both men's eyes widened and they scrambled to either hide or get Dean out of there.

"Castiel!" Lucifer called once more as he knocked once more.

"Just a sec, dad!" Castiel called as both he and Dean moved around the room. It would take Dean a while to climb down once more and it would be easier to simply find a place for him to hide. "Hide!" Castiel hissed as they looked around the room.

"Where?" Dean hissed back.

Finally, Castiel remembered that he had a closet big enough to fit two huge men. He pushed Dean towards said closet and hid him there. He fixed the few messes they made and ran a hand through his hair before opening his door to answer his father.

"Yeah, dad?" he said after he has opened the door as he flashed an innocent smile. He kept the door almost half closed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Lucifer teased.

"I would. But my room's kind of messy right now and I know you're going to scold me if you saw the mess." He replied as casually as he could.

Lucifer simply laughed and shook his head. "Fine. But I just want to remind you that we have to go to your Uncle Balthazar's place for dinner tomorrow at seven. I'm pretty sure he's going to strangle me if I keep you away from him any longer." He said the last few words with an eye roll but the fondness was very visible there.

"Okay. I'll, uh, go to sleep now because it was kind of tiring. So," Castiel made a show of yawning and stretching his arms, "goodnight, dad." He said with a smile and hugged his father for a short while.

"Goodnight, son." Lucifer responded and kissed the young Novak's forehead then left without anymore words.

When the door was finally closed, Castiel leaned his back on the door and slid down to the floor as he released a breath of relief. Dean got out of the closet when he realized that Lucifer was gone.

"That was close." Dean said as he closed the closet doors. He turned to look at the younger man with him who was staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Yeah. And now you better get out. There are guards everywhere. It's a wonder you got inside." Castiel said as he stood up and tried to push Dean back to the balcony.

"'Cause, 'I am batman!'" Dean replied cockily with a smirk and a wink. Castiel simply rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Now, go." The younger man said impatiently and pushed Dean once more.

"Fine. But don't I get a kiss goodnight?" Dean said with a cheeky grin.

"No." Dean's face fell at that and pouted. Castiel groaned and rolled his eyes once more then kissed Dean's cheek. "Happy?"

"No. Kiss me here." Dean patted his lips twice with his index finger. He was smiling cheekily once more as he waited for the younger man to respond.

Castiel sighed heavily, obviously a sign of distress and said, "If I kiss you, would you leave?"

"Yep." Dean obviously didn't expect Castiel to take him seriously, so when the younger man leaned up and kissed him, to say that he was surprised was a huge understatement.

"Okay?" Castiel asked, blushing profusely as he bit his lower lip, gaze not meeting Dean's.

Dean touched his lips with his middle and index finger, running the tips on the surface of his lips. He couldn't believe that the son of his dad's arch nemesis kissed him. "Yeah." He choked the word out. The younger man looked up at him from under his lashes and gave him a quick smile.

"Now go." Castiel said once more and turned Dean around then pushed him. The older man went willingly and started to climb off.

"Wait." Dean suddenly said when he was over the railings already. Castiel paused and looked at him, giving the older man his full attention. "Will I ever see you again?"

Castiel simply smiled and said, "Two o'clock. Where we first met." He smiled at the older man and gave his cheek another kiss. "Maybe we can be friends."

"Okay." Dean said with a smile and started to climb down as Castiel watched him. When he reached the ground, he looked up to see the younger man still there and gave a small wave that was returned.

As he drove home, all he could think about was meeting Castiel once more tomorrow. Maybe they can be friends. But hopefully, they would be more.

* * *

**Oh yeah, before I forget, I also have this posted on my LJ. The links to my drawings for this fic are also there. So, yeah. Check 'em out. Oh, and The Guardian's of Men has been updated for almost a week now, I guess or a little more? All I know is that the second chapter's already there. :)**

**-) Question... How do you join a group on deviantart? Sorry. :3 Please PM me. Arigatou gozaimasu! :D**


	5. EXCERPT

**AN: **Guys! I am so sorry for not updating this story. I've been sucked into the Stony fandom then to the Sterek fandom and match it with a busy schedule and terrible writer's block, I'm having a hard time writing. Anyway, just to assure you guys that I _**will continue**_ writing **all** my Destiel (and SPN) fics, here's an excerpt of the next chapter for this story. I'll replace this soon, hopefully within this week. **The Warrior** (a non-Destiel story of mine) will be having an excerpt as well, just so you guys will know that I am still writing this, just having a hard time. **A Messed Up Life** still has an unsure chapter, so, yeah. **I'm really sorry!** *dodges everything you're throwing at me.

* * *

**When he looked up, he saw a young man wearing a long sleeved shirt. It was one of those shirts that had an attachment to the sleeves, as if the person was wearing two shirts. The middle part of the shirt, the outer-like part was dark blue in color with Captain America's shield in the middle and written underneath was 'Capsicle', while the extension of the sleeves were white. The shirt was kind of loose on the young man but it looked fine on him. He wore black cargo pants and black running shoes. A dark brown baseball cap was on his head, which was bowed down.**

**Dean stared at the young man who was approaching. He studied him curiously and with a soft frown, somehow feeling like he knew him. When the young man looked up, Dean's frown dissolved quickly, replaced with a bright smile as he saw the blue orbs underneath the cap. Castiel returned the smile and quickly ran towards him.**

**"Hi." Castiel said breathlessly with a smile when he reached the older man.**

**"Hi." Dean replied brightly, barely containing his excitement and glee, as he removed the sunglasses he was wearing. He looked down at the center of Castiel's shirt, where the shield was painted and the written 'Capsicle' below it and looked back up to look at Castiel in the eye and raised an eyebrow and smirked.**

**"Shut up." Castiel mumbled and looked at the ground, fighting a smile and the blush creeping up on his pale cheeks.**

**Dean shrugged and said, "Hey, I'm an Iron Man fan. And I think he and Cap are fucking each other behind the Avengers' back." He winked when the younger man gaped at him then put his sunglasses back on.**

* * *

I really am sorry for being a dick. -_-


End file.
